Lich
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = |relationships = |quests = |level = 11 |hit_points = 90 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 11 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = "None" |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 9 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 0 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 7 |breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 1 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Lvl 1 Larloch's Minor Drain ; Lvl 2 Melf's Acid Arrow ; Vocalize; Lvl 3 Flame Arrow ; Slow; Lvl 4 Fireshield (Red); Polymorph Other ; Improved Invisibility; Lvl 5 Shadow Door; Domination ; Sunfire; Lvl 6 Flesh to Stone ; True Sight ; Disintegrate; Death Spell; Lvl 7 Finger of Death; Summon Efreeti; Spell Turning; Lvl 8 Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting; Symbol, Stun (wizard); Symbol, Fear (wizard); Symbol, Death (wizard); Lvl 9 Spellstrike; Time Stop; Imprisonment; Meteor Swarm; Wail of the Banshee |effects = Invisibility detection |special = |ai_scripts = |xp_value = 22000 |gold = |items = |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = LICH01.cre }} Liches are powerful undead magic-users that can be very dangerous to an underleveled or unprepared party. Abilities All liches are naturally immune to non-magical weapons and spells of level five or lower. Being formidable spellcasters, liches have access to level 9 spells and typically open battles with Protection From Magical Weapons, Stoneskin and Spell Trap to make themselves nigh-invincible. They can also cast powerful crowd control spells like Time Stop, Symbol, Stun and Symbol, Fear. As undead, liches are vulnerable to Anti-Undead weapons such as Mace of Disruption, Azuredge or Daystar. Locations Named liches Several Liches in the game have unique names: *Neveziah - this undead, encountered during Edwin's quest, is referred to as a "lich" in dialogue, but is actually quite weak and bears none of the other liches "treadmark abilities". He lurks in the Lower Tombs in the Graveyard District. *Shangalar, a member of the Twisted Rune, hidden behind a magical doorway in the Bridge District. *Kangaxx is a powerful (demi)lich whose body has been broken into pieces and hidden around the city of Athkatla by his enemies. *Deirex, the resident of Deirex's Tower in Ust Natha. *Lagole Gon - Deril's aide during the final confrontation in Deril Estate in Athkatla Government. This encounter is part of Cernd's personal quest. *Odamaron - a lich in Sendai's Enclave, in a room that includes the Eye of Tyr, the Skull of the Lich, and the Heart of the Damned. *Vongoethe is a lich in Cave of the Dead in Amkethran who has a personal feud with Marlowe. *Azamantes guarding the Watcher's Keep Final Seal. Unnamed liches Two unnamed Liches guard the parts Kangaxx body for the Restore Kangaxx's body quest: one Elemental Lich in the basement of a building south of Delosar's Inn in Bridge District, and the other in the Cult of the Unseeing Eye area of Athkatla Sewers. Another unnamed Lich guards the Daystar behind secret door Crooked Crane Inn at the Athkatla City Gates. High level spawns If Gorion's Ward has an experience of at least 2,000,000 points, liches, each time accompanied by two skeleton warriors and two greater mummies, will spawn at the following locations:SPWNDEAD.bcs *Ghoul Town – lower tier *Temple Ruins – just after entering *Temple Ruins – in the room right after the central lava pit *Spellhold Bodhi's Hunt Level 2 – at the southern t-junction Strategy Since lichs are highly dependent on spell casting, they can be effectively neutralized by using a Protection from Magic scroll on them at the start of the battle. The clone trick can be used to avoid wasting these extremely rare scrolls. Liches are fond of using Disintegrate, Imprisonment, Power Words and Symbols. Counter these spells by using Death Ward and Spell Immunity: Alteration (stops Disintegration), Conjuration (stops Power Words and Symbols) and Abjuration (stops Imprisonment, as well as Dispel and Remove Magic, which they tend to use to make your party more vulnerable), and Protection From Undead Getting past the lich's defenses is hard, as it will be immune to Breach, Lower Resistance, Greater Malison, Dispel Magic and Remove Magic. Players should use Pierce Magic, Pierce Shield and Ruby Ray of Reversal to get rid of the spell protections and lower its Magic Resistance instead. Removing the combat protections via a spell is impossible, however, as there is no high-level equivalent of breach. Instead, the party should rely on Arrow of Dispelling or Carsomyr (which has a dispel magic on hit) for the combat protections that these individuals will have. Additionally being a + 5 weapon, Carsomyr is unaffected by spells such as Improved Mantle. In Baldur's Gate 2, an inquisitor's Dispel Magic (which is considered a special ability and not a spell) works on liches and is often enough to undo most of the protections afforded by the initial spells casted by a Lich. Liches are immune to spells and abilities between levels 1 to 5, but not to those with level 0 (ex. Oil of fiery Burning, The Victor) or higher than level 5 (ex. Necklace of Missiles has level 9.) While they may not be enough to kill the lich, they are useful to interrupt the lich from spellcasting, like when waiting out 4 rounds of protection from Magical Weapons before you can attack the lich. The Level 7 Clerical spell Sunray is effective against liches, dealing (LVL)*d6 damage to undead and forces them to save or be destroyed. As an AoE spell sunray is not affected by their MR. Other, less useful damaging spells, include Sol's Searing Orb, False Dawn and Bolt of Glory. For lichs that appear after some explicit action is taken (such as interacting with their sarcophagus), a thief can prep the area with spike traps which will kill the lichs the moment they appear. References Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Enemies